


Say Hello

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Prom, lil bit o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Prom! Willow has a problem. Waverly has a baby. Nicole has to deal with this and Wyatt is pretty dam cheery.





	Say Hello

Nicole sat on the couch massaging a heavily pregnant Waverly’s feet, when willow poked her head round the door.

“Mom, ma?” she asked quietly

“What’s up kiddo?” Nicole answered

“Um, well, prom is this Saturday and ikindofneedadress.” Willow gulped

“Do you remind repeating that in English for your ma sweetie?” Waverly giggled, rubbing her belly where tiny feet were kicking.

“I need a dress for prom?” Dresses really weren’t willows thing but her brother and chase had insisted she go.

“How about we go looking tomorrow and Wyatt can go with your mom for the check-up?” Nicole asked with a smile, noticing her daughter’s hesitation.

“Sounds cool, thanks ma. Baby playing football in there mom?” Willow asked with a giggle sitting down between her moms.

“Nah wills, has definitely playing cricket it there.” Wyatt laughed plonking himself on the floor.

“I’m telling you Wy, it’s a girl.” Willow countered, putting her head close to Waverly’s bump “Aren’t you little Earp, you’re a little sister.” Receiving a kick to the head as a response.

“Definitely a little brother.”

 

Nicole and willow walked through the front door and dropped their bags with a huff.

“Find anything wills?” Wyatt asked, closing the book Nicole knew he was reading allowed so the baby could hear, something him and his twin did as soon as they found out the baby could hear some things outside the womb.

“No. Nothing.” She sighed collapsing on the bean bag face down and groaning into the fabric.

“Its ok wills we’ll find something, and you’ll look amazing.” He comforted.

“Thanks Wy.” She mumbled.

“Nicole come with me.” Waverly said, her brows furrowed as she hauled herself off the couch.

Once they were upstairs Waverly began digging around in there closet.

“Willow is about the same size as you isn’t she?” Waverly called over her shoulder at Nicole who was sat on the bed watching curiously.

“Yeah why?”

“Because I have an idea.” She grinned pulling out a purple dress and a black belt Nicole hadn’t seen in years.

“Baby you’re a genius.” She announced as she ran her hand over the soft linen material. “God it’s perfect for her.”

Nicole helped Waverly back down the stairs, dress in hand.

“Wills?” Nicole said from where she stood, Wyatt grinning at the dress he’d only ever seen pictures of.

“Yeah-“ She said, her breath catching when she turned around. “Ma-“ Nicole couldn’t help but grin, holding out the dress for her to take.

“It’s beautiful” willow breathed, mesmerized by the item of clothing.

“What are you waiting for? Go try it on!” Waverly called from her resumed position on the couch.

“Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you?” She squealed.

“Not nearly enough.” Nicole laughed

Seeing his sister’s excitement, Wyatt put his phone to his ear.

“Hey, it’s purple.” Wyatt said down the line. “Ok see you Saturday.”

Nicole eyed up her son. “Who was that?”

“No one.” He said all too quickly before darting to his room.

Waverly knew. Of course she knew, she could read that boy like a book. “c’mere” She said, putting her arms up with grabby hands, which Nicole took, laying behind her rubbing her hand on Waverly’s belly.

“When are you gonna come meet us baby Earp-Haught?” Nicole whispered to Waverly’s bump.

“Hopefully soon, I am tired of being used a football stadium” Waverly giggled.

 

Saturday rolled around faster than the speeding cars Nicole had checked that week and tensions in the Earp- Haught house were high. Willow was stressed, Waverly was frustrated and Nicole and Wyatt were in the middle.

Then Wyatt decided it’d be easier if he went and got ready at Chases house and picked up willow at six. Which just left poor Nicole in a shark tank.

She was given a list of things that needed dong.

-          Take willow to get her hair done.

-          Get ready to chauffeur the gang to prom in her dress uniform

-          Taxi

A simple list really, that was only if they were on time. Which they weren’t.

“WILLOW! GET YOUR ASS IN THAT CAR NOW WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Nicole yelled up the stairs to her daughter who was faffing about something.

“Bye baby, I love you.” She said to Waverly on her way out

“If you loved me you would have said no to a third child!” she yelled out the door.

Nicole closed the car door and sighed. “Ready kid?” Her reply was a grunt. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Nicole dropped willow off at the hair dressers and headed home to iron her uniform.  

 

Soon enough it was six fifteen and Waverly was tightening Nicole’s tie on her dress uniform.

“You don’t wear this nearly enough you know.” Waverly said mischievously, smoothing down her collar.

“Well Mrs Waverly Earp- Haught, I now solemnly swear I will wear this dashing uniform more often.” Nicole grinned putting her hands on Waverly’s waist.

“I love you, you know.” Waverly mumbled into her blazer whilst they swayed gently, Waverly’s bump between them.

“And words cannot describe how much I love you baby.” Nicole said, hooking a finger under Waverly’s chin and pecking her lightly on the lips.

Nicole’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Wyatt (18:20)_

_Come outside_

“Well baby it looks like we have been summoned.”

“I can’t believe they’re going to prom”

“Till be you next baby.” Nicole said rubbing her hand on Waverly’s bump

Nicole put on her peaked dress cap and took Waverly’s arm.

Waverly started crying the moment she opened the front door. Willow looked just like Nicole in that purple dress, the black belt complementing her features nicely and her boys looks as handsome as ever in their tuxedos. One thing Waverly did notice was that they had worn purple vests and bowties to match willows dress. And that made her cry even more.

“Pictures! We need pictures!” Waverly laughed wiping her eyes.

Nicole pulled on her white gloves and stood with her children whilst Waverly snapped away, willow in the middle of the boys and Nicole behind them and then she stopped snapping.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?” Nicole asked confused to why she’d stopped.

“Either I’ve just peed myself or my waters broke.” Waverly said sounding too dam calm for Nicole to process. So she stood there like a lemon until willow punched her in the gut.

“Ma! Pull your shit together! You get Mom! Chase call aunt Wyn and the hospital! Wyatt go get mom’s bag!” Willow instructed before taking the keys from her mother and starting the squad car.

“Do you even know how to drive?!” Nicole squealed, sounding more worried than anyone else.

“Aunt Wyn taught us when she was babysitting one time.” She said, putting on a pair of aviators and revving the engine.

Everyone piled in, Nicole Waverly and Wyatt in the back, and chase was on the phone in the passenger seat.

“Seat belts!” Willow demanded “Safety first!”

“I bet your aunt Wyn didn’t teach you that.” Waverly laughed before a contraction hit her.

“Ok, drop us at the hospital and go enjoy your prom kids” Nicole said through gritted teeth as Waverly squeezed her hand a bit hard.

Willow put her foot down on the open roads, going through the gears like a pro racer. “Are you sure she only taught you how to drive?” Nicole asked surprised at her daughter.

“Hey we had a lot of spare time.” She countered before skidding into a parking space.

“See you kids later, we are going to have a baby.” Waverly breathed as she climbed out the car.

“We’re having a baby!” Nicole yelled into the parking lot, looking out of place in her dress uniform.

 

 

It was ten o’clock and the trio were just about to head to an after party when willow received a picture message.

“Guys!” willow exclaimed, lapping the boy’s arms excitedly

She opened up the message to reveal a gorgeous little baby with copper brown hair, perfect blue eyes and an adorable button nose.

The caption read _say hello to your little brother, Wesley Curtis Earp- Haught._

“God dam you Wyatt!” Willow huffed handing over a twenty to her twin who was giggling like a fool.

“Can we got see him now?” Wyatt asked

“You guys go meet your brother, ill head home.” Chase said shyly, putting his hands in his pockets.

“What! No! Chase you’re family now whether you like it or not.” Wyatt said the last part slightly quieter, before putting his hands on chases fore arms “you’re with us ok? With me.” Chase leant down and connected their lips in a slow and gentle kiss.

Without them knowing, willow snapped a picture and sent it to her ma. _Say hello to your future son-in-law._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and non-binary friends! Lemme know what you thought and drop a comment or pop in on tumblr at darthweenie235  
> really hoped you like it I couldn't resist the name Wesley I'm sorry! (Totally not sorry)


End file.
